fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Girl Animals' Plan
"But King Gepetto, still fearful of his granddaughter's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done." All of the spinning wheels were taken from their places and were piles in the castle courtyard and all were then put on fire as the massive smoke begins to tower above them as the wheels were burnt. As more spindles were piled, more fire was ignited on them. Tanya watched the entire scene from the window and felt disgraced. Burning the wheels won't be much helpful to Gepetto and Widow Tweed. She knew that Medusa wouldn't stop at nothing to see the death of his granddaughter. "D'oh, silly fiddle faddle!" said Tanya, feeling disgraced as she floated over to Faline and Tiana. They were busy drinking tea from cups, just sitting alone in the room. It's true that they were animals, but these girls drink and eat like mortals do. "Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." said Faline, and, with a swirl of her wand, a teapot, and a cup on a saucer appeared in mid-air and floated as she grabbed the cup and saucer. "Well, a bonfire won't stop Medusa." said Tiana. "Of course not. But what will?" said Tanya, as she took the cup and saucer and took a sip from the cup. "Well, perhaps if we reason with her..." said Faline. "Reason?" said Tanya, feeling somewhat startled. "With Medusa?" said Tiana, feeling startled as well. "Well, she can't be all bad." said Faline. "Oh, yes, she can!" said Tanya. "Ohhh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old hoptoad!" snarled Tiana, feeling frustrated about Medusa. "Now, dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Faline scolded lightly. "Besides, we can't." said Tanya, "You know our magic doesn't work that way." "It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness." added Faline. "Well, that would make me happy." said Tiana between munches of cornbread. "But there must be some way...There is!" said Tanya when she thought of something. "There is?" asked Tiana. "What is it, Tanya?" asked Faline. "I'm going to ... " said Tanya, but she stopped for a moment and resumed talking in a quiet voice. "Shh, shh, shh! Even walls have ears." whispered Tanya. Then she looked around the room, looking around the corners, under the tables, and outside the room. Then she floated back to them and said, "Follow me!" Then, with a swirl of her wand, she minimized herself, and her friends did the same. Then Faline and Tiana followed Tanya into the closet. "I'll turn her into a flower!" said Tanya. "Medusa?" asked Tiana. "No, no, dear, the princess!" Tanya said happily. "Oh she'd make a lovely flower!" said Faline. "Don't you see? A flower can't prick its finger." said Tanya. "It hasn't any!" said Tiana, smiling. "That's right." said Faline. "She'll be perfectly safe." said Tanya. Then Tiana's smile turned into a disappointed frown, and she said, "Until Medusa sends a frost." "Yes, a-" said Tanya. But she suddenly stopped when she realized what Tiana said. She knew now what would happen if ice and a delicate plant meet. And it was not a pretty mix. Tanya sadly slumped and said, "Oh dear." "She always ruins your nicest flowers." said Faline. "You're right. And she'll be expecting us to do something like that." said Tanya. "Ohhh! Well what won't she expect? She knows everything." said Tiana. "Oh but she doesn't, dear. Medusa doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." said Faline. Then an idea popped in Tanya's mind when she got a splended idea listening to Faline's comment. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing she can't understand, and won't expect!" said Tanya, feeling excited. Then she paced around as she talked to herself. "Oh, oh, now, now ... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the King and Queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way ..." said Tanya to herself. "Explain what?" asked Tiana. Tanya turned to Faline and Tiana and said, "About the teenage Russian girl mouse, the pre-teenage girl deer, and the adult girl frog, raising a foundling child deep in the forest." "Oh? That's very nice of them." said Faline. "Who are they?" asked Tiana. "Turn around!" said Tanya. While Tiana and Faline turned around to face a mirror, Tanya changed them into princesses, including herself. Faline and Tiana were very surprised when they only see themselves in princess forms. Tanya was now wearing a yellow hair-bob, an orange dress with a yellow patch on the skirt, long yellow sleeves, and a black bodice. She was missing her pantalettes, though. Faline was now wearing a yellow dress with short, puffy blue sleeves (decorated with magenta hairlines) and a dark blue bodice, similar to Snow White's dress, and a red bow (decorated with white polka-dots) on her head, similar to Clarice's bow. Tiana was now wearing a tan dress with 3/4-length sky-blue sleeves and a brown bodice and a white apron, similar to Cinderella's work dress. "Why, it's ... us!" said Faline, being surprised. "Uh-huh." said Tanya. "You mean, we, us?" asked Tiana. "Uh-huh." Tanya repeated. "Take care of the baby?" asked Faline, who seemed excited about the idea. "Why not?" said Tanya. "Oh, I'd like that!" said Faline. Tiana then noticed that her dress was tan, sky-blue, and brown and her apron was white and changed the skirt of her dress to green, the sleeves of her dress to light green, the bodice on her dress to forest green, and her apron to spring green. After all, her favorite color is green, and she was obsessed with it. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?" asked Tiana. "And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it!" sighed Faline. "You really think we can?" asked Tiana. "If normal animals can do it, so can we." said Tanya. "And we have our magic to help us." Tiana said. "That's right." smiled Faline. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic!" said Tanya, who denied it. "I'll take those wands right now." She took Faline's wand, but Tiana was still holding onto hers. Then she got rid of Faline's wings with her wand. "Oh! Better get rid of the wings, too." "You mean, live and look like normal animals? For eighteen years?" asked Tiana, as she proceeded to fly away from Tanya. "Uh-huh." said Tanya. She zapped away Tiana's wings with her wand, making her fall into a big spoon. "Now, we-we-we don't know how. We've never done anything without magic." said Tiana, who was now concerned about the idea. "And that's why Medusa will never suspect!" said Tanya. "But who'll wash, and cook?" asked Tiana. "Oh, we'll all pitch in." said Tanya. "I'll take care of the baby!" said Faline. "Let me have it, dear." said Tanya, reaching for Tiana's wand. At last, Tiana got rid of Tanya's wings with her own wand. Then she took the wand from Tiana. "Come along now, We must tell their majesties at once!" said Tanya. Then she changed herself to normal size, leaving Faline and Tiana still inside the closet. "Tanya!" called Faline. "Tanya!" called Tiana. Tanya forgot about her friends and changed them to their normal sizes. Then they left the room. "As night fell, King Geppetto and Queen Tweed then watched from their balcony with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only grandchild, disappeared into the night." When the girl animals reached the door in their disguised forms, they looked around to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. Then Tanya motioned them to start moving into the forest, and they disappeared into the wilderness. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs